1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to levels and more particularly to electronic level devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is desired to level an object, or a surface on that object, a level device is often employed. A common type of level device includes an elongated, rectangular frame supporting one or more bubble levels. Bubble type levels are economical and can be quite accurate, but require that the user be in such a Position that be can view the bubble level. This is disadvantageous is situations where the surface to be leveled is visually inaccessible to the user, or in situations where the user is otherwise visually occupied.
One such situation is during the process of picture taking. A photographer often desires to hold his camera absolutely level or at a specific angle so that the picture he is taking is properly aligned. In the past, tripod mounted bubble levels have been used to ensure that the camera was absolutely level. Such levels are inconvenient, however, and the tripods themselves tend to be unwieldly. For these reasons, many photographers desire a more convenient method for leveling their cameras.